DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): Members of the Center for Gastrointestinal Biology and Disease (CGIBD) are basic and clinical scientists from diverse disciplines dedicated to advancing our understanding of the biology, physiology and epidemiology of digestive and liver diseases. The overarching hypothesis that integrates the scientific activities of CGIBD members is that most digestive and hepatic diseases are the result of complex interactions between host genetic susceptibility and environmental stimuli. The theme that links the research of center members is host-environment interactions in gastrointestinal and liver disease. The goal of the Center is to promote and enhance multidisciplinary and translational digestive disease research. The Center achieves this goal through: i) core facilities that provide training, technical assistance, laboratory animals, biostatistical and data management support, assays, and histology; 2) a pilot/ feasibility program that offers startup funds to junior investigators or to established investigators who wish to pursue a new research direction; 3) a scientific enrichment program consisting of seminars, symposia and workshops to improve the intellectual climate for digestive disease research and to promote cooperation, collaboration and communication among involved personnel; 4) a professional development and training program that fosters the careers of junior faculty. The research base includes 38 full members who have annual direct research support of $24.6 million. The broad areas of research performed by members include: microbiota, inflammation, liver disease, stem cells, gastrointestinal cancer and clinical research. To support the research of full members, the center proposes an Administrative Core to organize the activities of the Center and the following scientific cores: 1) Biostatistics and Bioinformatics; 2) Advanced Analytics; 3) Histology and Imaging; 4) Gnotobiotic Animal; 5) Microbiome; 6) Large Animal Models. These cores have evolved to support the scientific directions of center members and to provide new investigative opportunities. The cores improve efficiency, lower cost, and provide services that would not otherwise be available to investigators. Through all of its activities, the Center improves communication, promotes collaboration, develops careers, and generally enriches the environment for digestive disease research.